


Beneath the Hood

by XxWhiteWolfxX



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWhiteWolfxX/pseuds/XxWhiteWolfxX
Summary: Just a quick fic that wouldn't leave my brain until I started to write it!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Alyria wasn’t known for her serious demeanor, so when she walked into the Jorrvaskr without her usual smile and joyous laugh everyone scurried for cover. She was angry and no one wanted to be the one to ask her what was wrong. Her hood was pulled low enough to obscure all but her mouth as it always was but the mask she always wore was missing and Farkas noticed the split in it instantly. Her mouth was set in a straight line as she bypassed the wine and grabbed the whisky she kept there. She took a deep drink that burned her throat and sent a warm tingle throughout her damaged body. Growling aloud, she took another drink and sprawled out in a chair as she remembered the night.

She had been on her way back here after clearing out a vampire nest in the mountains, a larger group than she had originally thought but she had walked away, admittedly with more than one scratch. She had been distracted by a wound on her arm that wouldn’t stop bleeding when a group of assassins had jumped her. One had grabbed her hood, pulling it lower and gave a firm punch to her jaw. Based on the noises and different punches she received, she guessed there were about five of them in total. She had finally managed to free her dagger in her boot as her breath was knocked from her. Lashing out blindly she connected with flesh a few times before they had slammed her head into a rock and beaten her until she had passed out. A wicked smile slide across her face, she had managed to take at least three of their lives before they had stolen her weapons and gold. Fate had been kind to her that they hadn’t forced themselves on her while she was unconscious or pulled down her hood. Her smile faded as she cursed herself for her own foolishness. She had been stupid and sloppy. _I’m the dragonborn, the harbinger of the companions’, and a werewolf for pities sake!_

Farkas approached her cautiously. He had seen just how dangerous she was when she fought and had no intention of riling her anger. “You alright?” he grunted at her in concern.

Alyria tensed, she had been so focused on her anger that she hadn’t realized anyone had stayed behind. Usually no one did. “I am fine Farkas.” She said, though based upon the state of her it was clearly a lie.

“Harbinger, you don’t have to lie to me.” He moved slightly closer but paused as he noticed her tense and watched her adjust her hood to be sure her features were covered. He had known her for a year and had still yet to see her face. It was maddening. He preferred to look someone in the eye. The woman’s voice was beautiful but he was curious as to why she chose to hide.

She groaned. He was the only one she ever found it difficult to stay hidden around as his presence caused her to feel at ease. A warm buzz filled her as she took a third drink. She really should be tending to her wounds but the whiskey was just too tempting. “I am fine. I got into a fight and I won… kind of,” she growled. Standing up suddenly, she nearly tumbled but Farkas’s strong hands held her upright and he sucked in a breath as he saw the blood seeping out of her wounds and onto her armor.

“You need a healing potion.” He turned to release her when she reached out and grabbed his wrist forcefully.

“No,” her voice held a note of finality and his eyes widened in surprise at both her strength enough to cause him to stop and the sheer power she had put into one word.

“You are bleeding,” his curiosity bled into his tone. _Why was she refusing aid?_

“I am bleeding because of a mistake. I will heal naturally for it so it will serve as a memory to not make it again.” Her lips formed a line in pain no doubt.

He shook his head, stubborn woman. “Harbinger, you need…” he began to argue when she released his wrist and moved away in anger.

“You will not tell me what I need!” she raised her voice and glared at the cloth of her hood in the direction she knew he was. _Damn this hood! I wanted him to know I’m glaring daggers at him!_ However, she made no move to remove it, even as she felt the trickle of blood from her head slide down her cheek and to her chin. “You have no right, you do not own me!” Her rational mind whispered to her, _he is not him_. _Don’t treat him like he is_. Her anger fled as quickly as it had arrived and her shoulders slumped. “Farkas, I apologize. You do not deserve my ire.” She looked away at the ground in shame. “Tonight was… A horrid reminder of a time I’d rather forget. I’ll retire before I say something else I regret.” Taking the whiskey with her she made her way to her room down the stairs. She felt bad for yelling at Farkas as she had but between the attack and his words of her needing to do anything... It had triggered a memory she had tried to forget since she had run away. She slipped into her room and ripped her hood off, releasing her long pale hair as she tried to steady her breathing before she started hyperventilating. _Don’t think about it!_ Her silent order went unheeded as the memory of her childhood washed over her.

The orphanage hadn’t been too horrible until _he_ took over. _He_ made her do all kinds of things for _him_ and _he_ would beat her no matter how correctly she had done them. She always knew when _he_ would be in a horrible mood because _he_ would say, “Alyria you need to...” This was her life for 10 years. A vibrant little girl of 6 had changed to hardened criminal at the age of sixteen, when she finally was able to escape. Luckily for her it was only physical and emotional abuse. _He_ found others at brothels to appease his sexual appetites. _He_ told her she was too ugly to bed and that her elven heritage made her disgusting.

She looked into the mirror in her room and touched her pointed ears hesitantly as she looked over her features sadly. Her oval face held high cheekbones and a tanned complexion that was clear but her eyes are what caused her to sigh. They were large surrounded by long lashes but what set them apart from others were the colors. One held a brilliant sky blue and the other an amethyst violet. She took a couple more pulls from the bottle, no longer feeling the burn in her throat. Her usually full lips were bruised and a split shone on the bottom. She lifted her hand to the back of her head and sighed, it was matted with blood.

The cut in her abdomen throbbed and she pulled away from the mirror with another sigh to remove her armor. She had worn light leather armor in an attempt to use her skills as an assassin to take down the nest. Slipping it off, she winced and threw it in a heap on the floor. It was already useless anyway. Using the mirror again she sucked in a breath, it was worse than she thought. Twisting she saw the deep gash ran from her right shoulder blade, through part of her breast binding, and wrapped around below her navel. The wound had gravel and dirt in it, Shit! She couldn’t take care of this herself. At least it had missed the large tribal tattoos on her back. They represented strength, loyalty, and pain. Punching the door in frustration she gasped as a crack appeared where her fist had connected to the thick wood. _Oh yes, good idea Alyria, destroy your home!_

A small knock sounded at her door and she almost panicked before finding her robe with a hood attached. Slipping it over her lean form she opened the door and chuckled at the boots she recognized. “Can I assist you Farkas?”

He cleared his throat nervously. “I heard a thud on my way to bed. Are you sure you don’t need help?”

She sighed. She really did need help to clean the wound properly but she loathed asking for any help. “Actually.” The words threatened to stick in her throat. “I could use some help cleaning my wound…” She stepped away from her door to allow him access but he didn’t move. “Is something wrong Farkas?”

“Should we not…” his tone suggested he was embarrassed and she immediately realized why. He would be alone in the harbinger’s room and was worried how it would look if someone found out. “Would it not be more appropriate if I retrieved a healer for you?”

Alyria worried her lip. “One of the group who attacked me slammed my head into a rock and I’d rather only show my face to someone I know and trust but if it makes you uncomfortable to be alone with me in my room I can attempt to clean it myself.”

Farkas took a deep breath to steady his rage. _Someone had attacked her? So the wounds weren’t from the mission…_ “It’s fine of course I’ll help.” She trusted him enough to show him her face, he’d try to prove worthy of that honor. Stepping into her room, he took a deep breath, she had always smelled amazing, like the summer breeze that flowed through the forest and lavender, add that with her alpha female scent and it was enough to drive anyone crazy. Her room was mostly empty, save for her collection of weapons and books. Turning toward her, he took off his gloves as she gathered the supplies he needed to clean the wounds and placed them around the table she had him move near the bed.

As she sat the water on the table she realized the only thing left to do was take of her robe. She sighed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Taking one last long drink, she placed it on the table as well. Pulling back her hood slowly she finally looked into Farkas’s silver eyes.

“Huh, I always figured you’d have brown eyes…” her brain caught up to her mouth causing her to blush and clear her throat.

Farkas found himself trying to take in all of her features as she raised her hood slowly. The bruises on her lip, the small button nose, and her high cheekbones. When her eyes were revealed his heart nearly stopped. By Ysgramor she was stunning. Her words caused him to chuckle before remembering why he was here and he looked at her pale wavy hair.

She moved forward and sat slowly in front of him. Reminding herself she trusted him and managed to only tense slightly when his gentle fingers tilted her head to examine the wound better.

“This wound isn’t too bad. Just got a bit of dirt in it.” He reached around her and grabbed the cloth and water. “This may hurt.” His voice was apologetic as he began to rinse it out and then grabbed the alcohol. Thankfully he didn’t hesitate before cleaning it thoroughly. She sucked in a breath at the sting and grabbed the whiskey again.

“The next one is worse…” She chugged a good portion of the whiskey as he eyed her curiously.

Farkas watched as his harbinger stood and unwrapped her robe, carefully shrugging it off her perfectly tone form. Scars littered her freshly bruised skin in the most beautiful way. He couldn’t help himself as his eyes roamed down her tanned form, lingering on the vine of flowers that twined from below her pants line, up her side, and wrapped up to her jawline. As she turned her back to him more tattoos were revealed as well as deeper scars. Mentally shaking himself he examined the wound and nodded. She was right, it was worse. He touched her gently to angle her toward the light but quickly pulled away when she tensed and hissed in a breath.

“Sorry, harbinger.” He picked up a fresh cloth and gently began to rinse the wound.

“Alyria,” she said quietly. “Those who have seen my face may call me Alyria.”

Farkas smiled at her words, “Can I ask you a question, Alyria?” he tested the name gently.

Alyria smiled and tried to ignore the twinges of pain from her wound as he cleaned it. Her head began to swim as she took another drink of the whiskey. “Ask away!” her words slurred slightly.

“Why do you hide your face?” He asked bluntly as he grabbed more water.

She took a deep breath and chuckled. “You know one of the first things that made me like you was your bluntness.” She admitted. “I started wearing it because I wished to disappear from someone. Then I kept wearing it for anonymity. If I wished to just walk in the open with the sun on my face and not be recognized by everyone I could.” Her sigh was wistful. “It’s nice to have that freedom.”

Farkas was confused, although not for the first time. “Do you get recognized a lot?” He knew she was famous as the Harbinger but not too many would bombard her for that fact.

Her chuckle was short and sad, “I also happen to be the dragonborn.” Her words were barely audible and he would have missed them had he not had the hearing of a werewolf. She felt his hands still on her skin.

“ _The_ Dragonborn?” He couldn’t believe it. “I called the dragonborn a whelp at one point.” _Ysgramor, she could have killed me!_ He gave her orders and sent her on missions. He continued his internal freak out until she turned around and cupped both his cheeks and said his name a few times.

“Farkas,” She studied his eyes in worry until she saw recognition return to them, “Hey, there you are. I’m still me! That’s why I wear the hood…” her eyes held sadness as she continued, “I never wanted this. All I ever wanted was to be normal, someone far different from who I was back then. I also wear the hood so I don’t disappoint anyone and I can be the hero they so badly need me to be. A person on a pedestal will fall off but a masked figure no one can see can’t…” she chuckled sadly. “Besides all that, being here is the only place I’ve truly been treated normally. It’s why I stayed and continue to stay.” Her eyes pleaded with him. “Please don’t hero worship me, I can’t take it. Not from you.” She knew she sounded pathetic and weak and more than likely not making any sense being drunk but he was the one person she had counted on to make her earn her place and she couldn’t handle him letting her by because of what her blood made her. Gazing desperately into his silver eyes she awaited his answer.

No one could deny he wasn’t the smartest person around but her explanation touched him. He didn’t pity her but he did feel for whatever she had been through that had colored her life so sadly. He reached out and touched her cheek in a daze, trying to give her some form of comfort. He had never seen her sad. She was so full of life, a force to be reckoned with. “Okay.” His words came out a little breathless and as she closed her eyes at his touch he realized just how close they were.

“Thank you,” her eyes opened and she smiled gratefully at him. As if realizing she was still cupping his cheeks she released them and blushed, returning to her seat with her back to him.

Farkas shook his head and picked the cloth back up to begin cleaning the wound again. “You said you made a mistake and didn’t want healing because of it?”

“All about me tonight, huh?” She sighed and raised her good shoulder in a shrug. “If you heal a wound naturally you might not make the same mistake twice.” _He_ used to tell her that but the truth was it worked. For her anyway...

In a way he understood her reasoning so he just nodded. “Makes sense I guess.” He stood and knelt in front of her. “Need to get the front.”

She sat up straighter, leaning back onto her uninjured hand and arching her back to give him better access. “Not many understand why it’s important to me to heal naturally. Thank you for not harping on me.”

“Your body is your own. Just don’t die.” He chuckled.

She watched his face as he concentrated on cleaning out the wound. He was very handsome and a sight to behold in a fight. She half smiled when he looked up at her. “How’s it look doc?” Her words slurred and she giggled.

His silver eyes shined in amusement. “It’s clean. Just need to disinfect it.” He pushed himself on his knees and grabbed the wound alcohol. Grimacing he looked into her eyes. “This is gunna hurt.”

She gritted her teeth and nodded at him. She had handled far worse. She watched as he tilted the bottle and sucked in a breath but made no noise until he had bandaged her up. Letting out the breath in a rush she fell into her bed on her belly. Exhausted and batter, she reached over and touched Farkas’ arm. “Thank you. I- Just thank you.”

Shocked by the gentleness in her tone, he just squeezed her hand and nodded as she fell asleep. Grabbing the fur off the chair in the corner he laid it gently over her and cleaned up the mess. With a smile on his face he slipped quietly out of her room.


	2. A Chance Meeting

“ _No one will help you, skeever.” He hissed at the cowering child in the corner of the room. “No one will ever love you!”_

_Her muscles twitched from the effort it took to keep still and not further his anger at her. He turned his body and picked up the fire iron from its place near the fire she had painstakingly built a few hours before and rolled it around in his hands. “You should have never been born…”_

_He moved closer to the fire and began to prod it gently into the flames and she felt herself begin to relax but she didn’t dare move. Hopefully he had forgotten her. He had been drinking heavily tonight, that always made it worse and she hadn’t had his favorite wine to offer him as he had arrived. His anger had been immediate, the throbbing on the left side of her face the only evidence it had happened at all. She had told him yesterday he needed to pick up more but it didn’t matter, he didn’t care. Her fault… always her fault._

_A cramp began to build in her calf from the angle she was crouched in on the balls of her feet, causing her to slip and sprawl across the floor before wrapping herself into a ball and rubbing at the muscle. He noticed. Pulling the iron from the fire, he grabbed her by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain as he threw her face first onto the floor. As soon as she slid to a stop he stood over her and gripped the neck of her tunic, ripping it to expose her back to him. “A good slave knows her place.”_

_Her voice trembled as she spoke. “I am not a slave!” Tears began to fall from her eyes, leaving clean tracks on her dirty face as they ran down her cheeks. “No one owns me!”`_

_His breath warmed her ear as he hissed, “I own you! You will always be MINE!” Standing suddenly, he slammed his booted foot onto her back with such force that her head cracked off the hardwood floor and pressed the red hot iron to her it. Her skin felt as if it was on fire as she writhed underneath him, trying to get away. Her screams were cut off by the shifting of his foot to the back of her neck and the oxygen died in her throat._

As the smell of her burning flesh touched her nose, Alyria bolted out of her bed and hit the wall, her newest injuries barking their protest from the contact and her older ones throbbing in a phantom pain from her memories. Breathing fast and unevenly she glanced around quickly with wide eyes. A dream, it was only a dream. She closed her eyes and began to calm her breathing, a memory… not a dream. After running a hand down her face she wasn’t surprised to find sweat clinging to her, sighing she picked up the now nearly empty whiskey, polishing it off. Feeling antsy after the reminder of her past, she grabbed her spare armor and slipped into it quickly, grabbing her weapons at random and her enchanted mask, she slipped out into the cool night. She needed a run to calm herself.

Alyria slid out of the under forge with a heavy heart that began to lighten considerably as she pulled off her armor with a wince and glanced around before untying her mask. Free of all her burdens, she angled her face toward the light breeze that began to cool her heated skin. Walking away from the entrance, she quieted her racing thoughts as she called upon the wolf within her.

Perking its ears at her call, the wolf unfurled from its slumber with a pleased purr. Throwing her hands in the air she reveled in the pain it brought as her flesh ripped and her bones popped. Fur replaced skin and all too soon a large white wolf now stood where the petite woman had once. Instincts overrode her human impulses as she pressed her claws into the ground. Her head cocked at the forest before rising as she sniffed the air. Lunging forward, she broke into a run, losing herself to the movements as the ugly memory floated away along with the woman it belonged too. There was only the wolf, the moon, and the hunt.

Her nose twitched as she picked up the scent of a stag after a few hours of enjoying her run. She had no idea where she was, nor did she honestly care. Keeping her nose close to the tantalizing scent, she increased her speed in anticipation of the kill, every movement bringing her closer and closer to her prey as well as increasing the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

The stag ran away from her in a panic, bounding through think vegetation in a feeble attempt to slow her assault and as she was nearly close enough to make the kill her heartbeat quickened and her breathing became labored as the stag lowered itself under a large fallen tree to narrow for her to follow. Her paws kicked up the dirt around them as she bounded over the tree and ran across it before dropping to the other side narrowly missing its neck as she slammed into the solid flesh of another predator that had also went for her prey. The hair on the back of her neck stood at attention as she rolled forcefully over and away from the interruption of her meal. The speed of their impact sent her careening into a nearby tree that managed to illicit a small whine from her. Rolling onto her feet quickly she lowered herself into a defensive position and sent the other a furious growl.

Her eyes shifted to the other still lying prone on the forest floor wearily. Had she knocked him out? Stepping closer cautiously, she tested the air. He certainly seemed asleep. Reaching his side she used her muzzle to poke his cheek, prepared to bolt at the first sign of movement. When he didn’t budge she looked at him closer. His coat was as dark as the night around them and he smelled familiar. She sniffed him curiously, where had she…

Her thoughts stopped in their tracks as one of its paws twitched. It wasn’t one of her Companions and she was injured far away from her pack. She’d be an idiot to wait around for him to wake up. Taking off in a sprint she raced to the nearby stream, using it to cover her tracks and scent as she made her way back home with a slight limp.

As she approached where she had left her clothing, her mind slowly turned over the scent, she knew it yet couldn’t place it for some reason. It was infuriating. Huffing out a sigh of frustration, she started when she realized she wasn’t alone. Vilkas sat on the log where she had left her clothes. She had been so lost in her thoughts of trying to identify the maddening scent she had missed him.

“Sorry I missed the party,” he said as he gestured to the blood on her side from scraping it on the tree she had slammed into. Her black eyes met his silver curiously. His eyes were nearly the same shade as his twins though Farkas’ was a touch darker. He and Aela weren’t due back for another week from the mission she had sent them on. “Farkas told me you were injured and I thought I might check in on you. The cave was clear by the time Aela and I got there and we just got back,” he explained as he rose to his feet, turning his back to give her the privacy he knew she wanted. “I would have joined you but Farkas thought you might want to be alone.”

That was Farkas, always the intuitive one. He claimed he wasn’t smart but his intuition is a scary thing to behold. Pulling back her wolf, she endured the pain of shifting back to her human form as silently as one could and soon she was on all fours behind Vilkas, naked. Shivering from the cold, she stood and dressed as quickly and she could, pulling her enchanted mask that allowed her to see clearly out but none could see her beneath the upper half of the mask.

“Thank you for checking in on me Vilkas,” she said as she touched his shoulder letting him know she was decent. “I will live.” She smiled softly as they began to walk back to the under forge.

“Want me to take a look at it when we get back? Looks like you may have broken a rib,” he stated as he watched her limp enough to cause him a little worry.

“I’m sure I probably did but I’ll be fine,” she agreed with a wince. “I met another wolf tonight, South of Riverwood.” She rolled her shoulders gently, trying to work out the soreness as they approached the door. “Well, ran into him so hard I knocked him out, sort of met to be exact…”

Vilkas’ surprise turned into amusement and a small chuckle escaped him. “Only you would get yourself into these situations,” His expression dimmed as he got back to business quickly. “Should we be on alert or do we know them?”

“Seemed to be a lone wolf trying for a kill and didn’t hear me behind it,” she explained as she thought back to what had happened. “He smelled familiar but every time I get close to naming the scent it evades me,” she said as her tone colored with frustration. “At any rate, I don’t think a lone wolf will be much of an issue especially at that distance but we should keep an eye out just in case. This is our territory regardless.”

Vilkas nodded his understanding as we made our way onto the back porch to find Farkas waiting on us. He sat in a relaxed position wearing full black without his usual armor on. “Farkas,” Alyria greeted with the nod of her head, grateful for the darkness and the mask that blocked their view of the blush that crawled across her cheeks as her eyes roamed discreetly over his body.

“Harbinger,” he greeted in kind before he stood and stalked closer. Without the weight of his armor his walk reminded her of the wolf that waited just below the surface. The graceful strut that hid raw contained power was evident without him meaning to do so. Out of all of them, the wolf’s blood had come most naturally to Farkas. Sure Aela embraced the lifestyle as tightly as she possibly could but it wasn’t second nature like it was for him. It was almost as if he was born to be a werewolf. Unlike his sibling, Vilkas struggled with not only the physical aspects but with the nature of the beast as well. The corners of her mouth twitched as she pulled her eyes away from his body as he continued, concern lacing his voice as he saw her limping. “I heard; want me to do patrols more often?”

Debating Alyria nodded slowly. “We should increase our patrols but not greatly. As I said, it was probably just a random meeting but better safe than sorry,”

Both of the men before her nodded their understanding before Vilkas spoke. “I’ll let Aela know before I turn in for the night. You know where to find me.” He nodded then disappeared into Jorrvaskr before she could say good night.

Putting it down to exhaustion at finally returning home after a long trip, she shrugged it off only to wince when she did, earning her a worried glance. “I’m fine,” she answered the unasked question that burned in his eyes.

“You’re in pain,” he stated. “I wouldn’t call that fine.” His eyes trailed over her in search of the covered wounds he knew were there. She found herself flush as she imagined where his eyes roamed he was touching. She shivered involuntarily and blushed deeper when his eyes shifted back to her face, darkening slightly as he scented the slight arousal that coursed through her. As her body went to take a step forward without her permission, the door to Jorrvaskr slammed open causing both of them to jump as Ria joined them.

“Where is he,” she asked excitedly as soon as she recognized Farkas, causing him to exhale a chuckle.

“He had to talk to Aela and then he was heading to see you,” he explained to the excited woman nearly bouncing in front of him.

Using the distraction of Vilkas’ girlfriend, Alyria  slipped away from them and into her room. She couldn’t, not with Farkas. He deserved far more than what she could ever give him. She was broken and could barely be touched anymore without flinching. Lying down on her bed she covered her shaking body and slipped into another fitful sleep.

 


	3. An Unexpected Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give constructive criticism! I aim to grow and expand so any suggestions you have that may help is greatly appreciated!

 

“Use your shield whelp,” Farkas’ gruff voice rang across the darkening yard to the door Alyria had just stepped out of clearly and a smile graced her lips at the memory it evoked. It hadn’t been that long ago when he had said about the same thing to her.

Her eyes shifted to Vilkas and Farkas as they faced each other to demonstrate how to use their shield and, as if sensing her gaze behind the half mask she wore, Farkas turned his head giving her a half smile. In response, Vilkas lifted his shield to take advantage of his distraction and knock him on his back. Chuckling, she covered her mouth with her hand as Farkas sprawled onto the grass. After she had become harbinger she had grown closer to Vilkas, much like a brother and sister. She enjoyed listening to him talk about different subjects, especially the history of the Companions. Farkas she enjoyed sitting with. He was a calming presence and he soothed her. He was also good company. He didn’t talk more than was needed and she liked that, no beating around the bush and she didn’t feel the need to fill any silences. She was thankful that he never asked about her past or any of her oddities. He and the other companions accepted her as she was and that was why she stayed. She was used to always staying on the move yet Skyrim felt more like home than all of the other places in Tamriel she had ever traveled. Naturally, her eyes wandered along Farkas’ form for injuries as he stood and dusted himself off.

“Pay attention brother.” Vilkas frowned at him before following his eye line and seeing who had distracted him. Smiling over at her he asked, “Harbinger, would you like some training?”

“Oh Vilkas, I wouldn’t want your students to think less of you when I knock you on your ass,” she replied with an innocent smile. She wouldn’t say no to training. She could use a good match to get her blood going.

“Who said you would be training with me,” he countered with a sly grin as he pushed Farkas forward with one hand before stepping back with the now cheering recruits. Some of them were already part of the companions; Ria, Njada, and Torvar for example, but there were newer recruits, Sylvia, Falvo, and Danica all in training to join us and attempt to better themselves in the process.

Her grin widened as she stalked down the stairs and into the yard without worry, though he towered over her. “Well Farkas, are you prepared to be bested?”

Smirking, Farkas dropped into a defensive position and raised his sword.. “It would be an honor to be beaten by you Harbinger but we’ll see who comes out on top.”

Moving one foot behind herself, she pulled out her ebony sword, angling her body to the left and holding it horizontal in front of her masked face. “I suppose we will, won’t we!” Her lips twitched into a half smile as she stared at him through the enchanted mask.

Without warning and as quick as a cat, he lashed out at her exposed side. Moving just as quickly, she brought her blade down and parried the blow while spinning her body with the momentum of her block before planting her booted foot into his exposed stomach. As he stumbled backward by her surprising strength, she brought her blade back around and down at an angle toward his unprotected neck. Recovering from her blow, he brought his sword up and blocked her attack. The force of his block caused her to spin away from him in a circle. She smiled as she stumbled to a stop and they reset their match, circling while eyeing the other for weakness. She could cheat and use her magic or even her Dragonborn abilities but that wouldn’t be a fair match. Her wolf stirred in her chest as the alpha let it be known she was determined to best him.

The recruits and members continued to cheer and jeer at them as they circled before Alyria feigned an attack to the left and kicked him in the side hard enough to knock him down while simultaneously bringing her sword up, skimming his right cheek barely deep enough to draw blood before landing with a smirk in his direction. Sheathing her sword, she grinned at him triumphantly.

Giving a surprised laugh, Farkas touched his cheek and looked down at the blood on his fingers. “Well I’ll be damned,” he said as his eyes flicked up to her, “the Harbingers’ still got it.”

Chuckling, she gave a bow to the more or less cheering audience before reaching out to help him up. “Did you doubt it?” she challenged jokingly. Her heartbeat quickly in her breast from the burst of adrenaline the short match had given her. As their hands met, it sparked a want deep in her abdomen. Alyria was always thankful for the masks she wore but she was ever more thankful for it this time as a blush swept across her cheeks from the wolf within her giving a pleased growl, not that it could have been heard aloud but it was shocking to be reminded she wanted someone she shouldn’t. She forced herself to ignore it, with great effort, and clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you to your training and try not to interrupt again today.”

Farkas gave her a small smile as she turned to accept congratulations on her victory and his eyes trailed along her form before he could say anything though, she was grinning at all of them, excusing herself to the tables on the porch.

She was content to watch them awhile longer then heading out to the shops before they closed for the night. Her thoughts were interrupted as a slender hand dropped an eloquent bow onto the table in front of her with a huff, causing her to look up into the pale eyes of the Huntress of the Companions.

“Harbinger,” Aela greeted as she slid into the chair to her right. A few bruises decorated the brunettes pale skin but otherwise she was no worse for the wear than when she had left on her mission. “I need to speak with you urgently and alone,” she whispered so low that only she could hear her thanks to her wolf hearing. Raising a hidden brow, Alyria glanced up to where Vilkas and Farkas still trained the young hopefuls of the Companions. “Let’s go for a run sister,” she said louder in her normal tone.

Nodding, she looked down at the twins as they looked back at their harbinger curiously. “We are going to check the perimeter together tonight,” she explained, denying their unasked question of if they were needed as well.

“Stay safe,” they both said with a nod, accepting her word as final. The under forge was only to be used at night and in secret so together they walked through the streets of Whiterun. Alyria had always been fond of towns. When she was younger she was expected to keep His household stocked and was only allowed out for such occasion as to buy the goods on his credit that he would pay later. He assigned her a guard at all hours to keep her in line. Most of the time she never minded the guards because they kept to themselves.. Most of the time.. She loved to listen to the criers that shouted their wares or the news of the day, the smells of the fresh food or bread, and most of all the smiles on the faces of the many patrons that crowded the streets. I was all a huge ordeal for her and she enjoyed every second of it. The market had given her much. Closing her eyes briefly she inhaled the scents of the spiced Ale and fresh foods of the modest market she entered before exhaling with a smile.

“Aela, where are we going,” Alyria asked with a touch of concern in her tone as Aela guided her to the front gates. It wasn’t like Aela to be so quite about anything important. She wasn’t one to keep secrets when it came to matters of the Companions.

“Just stay with me for a minute,” She stated quickly as she nodded to the guards at the open gate. Slipping out they both made their way to the stables. Utterly confused, she followed along behind her until she noticed two already saddled and packed horses waiting for them. Stopping abruptly, she looked at Aela.

“What is this,” she demanded. “I can’t just go on a trip and not inform anyone!”

“It’s business. Trust me, you will want to be on this trip,” Aela said as she pulled herself into the saddle of her paint horse. “Besides, I already gave a letter to the child.” She tossed her head in the direction of an orphan near the horses. “He’ll wait until morning and give it to Vilkas and by then it’ll be too late for them to come find us then because we will already be on our way back. Just get on the horse and I’ll explain on the way,” she explained in exasperation before pausing and adding, “please?”

Alyria frowned behind her mask as Aela spoke before staring at her in shock with her mouth agape. Aela never said please unless it was sarcasm. What the hell was going on? Shutting her mouth with a snap, she all but clamored up into the saddle of her black stallion, determined to find out what information would make her Iron shield sister say please.

The pair traveled in silence for a few minutes before Aela slowed her mount and looked over at Alyria. “I have contacts that tell me the Silver Hand members are regrouping,” she stated without any more hesitation. “I know our last report said that they were few and scattered but my contacts are reporting that they are recruiting more and more members as they travel to meet. We can end this before it begins again.”

Alyria blinked at Aela in disbelief. “How long have you known?” The Hand was trying to regroup? Why now? Her mind whirled with questions she knew Aela couldn’t answer.

“I had just received word from three of my contacts detailing their movements before I came to you,” she answered with honesty in her tone.

“Don’t you think Farkas and Vilkas have the right to know?” Her brow furrowed in confusion as to why Aela hadn’t wanted to include them.

“Vilkas would just say to let it go and Farkas would go along with him,” She explained with a roll of her eyes as she shifted in her saddle from annoyance. “Ice brain never thinks for himself.”

Alyria sighed as she rubbed her temples. “Regardless Aela, it would be our decision on what to do. You know I don’t like secrets between the Circle. It isn’t right for us not to tell them.”

“If we go back and explain we will miss the gathering. It’s happening right now in Gloomreach. Seven hours there and seven back. Vilkas would want to talk too long and we would miss our opportunity!”

Alyria was torn on what to do. On one hand she knew what Aela said was the truth but she didn’t want to assume they wouldn’t want this last revenge. Letting out the breath she had been holding in a puff, she nodded. “Fine, but next time you give all of us the chance to decide.”

“Yes harbinger,” she agreed the relief evident on her face as they began to move again.

Alyria worried her lip as she followed Aela off the road, angling their mounts southeast of Rorikstead. It would be a long ride but she hoped they would return from this quickly. “How many are there,” she asked. It wouldn’t do to worry about the anger or hurt she was sure to face when they returned.

“Plenty enough for the both of us, don’t you worry,” Aela assured her with an animalistic grin.

Rolling her eyes Alyria let it go as a wicked smile of her own appeared. Aela wasn’t worried so she refused to be. It would be interesting to see an end to the Silver Hand once and for all after all they had done.


	4. The Wolf Among Us

Farkas tossed and turned in his bed uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure what had unsettled him this night but his mind wouldn’t let him rest. Giving a frustrated grunt, he surrendered and rolled out of bed, making his way to the small bar near his bed. If he couldn’t sleep he could at least enjoy himself a bit. Grabbing a few bottles, he uncorked one of the spiced ales and slipped out of his room with a glance at his Harbingers door. Surprisingly, he missed the gentle breathing and small sounds he had grown used to coming through it. Only a year ago they had met for the first time and now it was hard to imagine anyone else in her place. He knew he was being ridiculous. She was only out for a run with Aela but he had grown a habit of staying awake until he knew she was safe, tonight was no different.

Letting out another sigh of frustration at his self-inflicted insomnia, he shook his head and continued down the hall. He might as well get some fresh air while he waited. Stepping outside, Farkas set the bottles of ale down on one of the tables and stretched his arms over his head languidly before noticing a small child with eyes as wide as saucers staring up at him. Dropping his arms, he gave a chuckle and knelt down.

“Can I help you little one? Are you lost,” he asked gently. Others might not know it but he was aware of how clipped he spoke so he took care to be mild and not frighten the poor lad.

“I-I-I,” the child stuttered out before swallowing thickly and trying again. “I-I’m to wait til sun rise. Right ‘ere she said.”

Farkas tilted his head in confusion. “Who said?”

“The scary lady Ser,” he answered in a whisper before grinning up at him proudly and adding, “Paid me and everything!”

He looked the small child over slowly. He obviously was an orphan, with his dirty face and cloths two sizes too big, but what woman would send an orphan to Jorrvaskr to wait on the porch until morning? “Can you tell me what she looked like?”

“She had long brown hair, she did, with green paint on ‘er face,” he explained as his face drew up in concentration. “’er and the masked lady left a long time ago!” He smiled proudly, displaying his missing front teeth, at his own recollection.

Aela and Alyria? What were they up to? Narrowing his eyes slightly at the thought, he sighed before looking back at the kid. “Good work kid,” he responded, ruffling his hair before holding out his hand. “She leave you a letter to give to one of the companions?”

The kid hesitated before nodding. “She did but she said to wait til mornin’ to give it to ‘em.”

Farkas frowned for a moment before smiling softly. “Well, how about I give you a few silvers for finishing your job early? It’ll be morning in a few more hours anyway.”

The child looked at the letter he had clutched in his small hand and shifted uncomfortably before looking back into Farkas’ eyes. “I-I guess that would be ok…”

Nodding he stood slowly. “I’ll get the silvers. You can stay or follow,” He explained before opening the door and leaving it open as he walked over to the large table. He grabbed a few silvers that had been left after the card game the recruits had been playing ended and everyone had gone to bed. Taking pity on the child, he grabbed a few sweet rolls and wrapped them in a napkin before returning to find him exactly where he had left him. “Here you are and a little extra for doing so well.” A smile broke across his face in response to the way the boy lit up at the wrapped package and silvers.

“Thank you Ser,” he exclaimed enthusiastically shoving the letter into his open hand and almost tackling him in a hug before grabbing the package and silvers. “Thank you so much!” With that the boy took off in a sprint, no doubt to devour part of his payment.

Chuckling, Farkas began to open the letter as he settled into a chair near the lit torch;

_Kira and I are on the road to GloomReach. By the time you receive this letter we will already be on our way back and The Silver Hand will be finished._

_**Aela** _

“Shit,” he hissed recognizing Alyria’s fake name as he jumped out of his chair, causing it to fall back with a loud thump before rushing back through Jorrvaskr and into his brother’s room. “Vilkas,” he whispered loudly as he shook him. Ria, hidden halfway under the covers, rose out of her sleep with a screech and punched him in the nose. Releasing Vilkas, Farkas covered his nose with a loud curse and bent over. “What the hell Ria!”

Laughing loudly, Ria fell back on the bed and covered herself as Vilkas sat up trying not to laugh. “What is so important that you had to risk a punch to wake me brother?” Instead of explaining, Farkas handed him the letter and walked over to grab a napkin from his table to wipe away the blood dripping from his nose. Turning around, he leaned against the table and watched his brother frown as he read the letter. “When did you get this,” he asked as his silver eyes shifted up to meet his finally.

“Aela had an orphan deliver it. He was supposed to wait,” pausing; he realized they still had ears in the room as he glanced over to see Ria listening intently. “We should discuss this privately Vilkas.”

Watching him shift up and away from the blanket clad woman, he finally realized they were both undressed and chuckled as he stepped to the doorway, tossing him a shirt as he went. “I’ll be outside when you’re ready Vilkas.”

Farkas made his way back down the hall at a much slower speed than his original race down. His worry for Alyria hadn’t abated but he was thinking more clearly now. She was perfectly capable of defending herself and Aela was with her but, if he was honest, it hurt that they hadn’t told him or offered him the chance to fight alongside them. Frowning, he settled near the fireplace and ran a hand down his face.

“If you keep frowning like that your face will stick,” Vilkas’ voice drifted to him from the shadow of the stairway along with a faint chuckle. Farkas had never heard him as cheerful as when he started dating the warrior now in his bed. It was a nice change.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want me to end up looking too much like you now would we brother,” he tossed back with a slight smile that quickly returned to a frown. “We should head after them.”

Vilkas’ grin faltered as he looked at the flame, deep in thought. “We should. We don’t know the numbers or what we are getting into but we can’t sit here and wait now that we know.” Approaching the fireplace, Vilkas punched the stone and sighed. “Damnit Aela! This was her idea, I just know it! Why didn’t they wait?”

Farkas shrugged, as lost as he was as to the reason. “You know how impatient she is.” He had grown used to the woman after so long under the same roof so her actions weren’t that big of a shock. What bothered him was Alyria’s. Surely she would have wanted more back up. Shaking his head, he stood. “We should get ready.”

Vilkas nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’ll meet you back here as fast as I can get my armor on.”

Setting out on their twin paint horses, they set a backbreaking pace to try to catch up with the women. They were a few hours behind but were hoping they had stopped to make camp. The journey was long and honestly annoying. They kept running into bandits that felt the need to keep comparing their skills and it only served to slow them down.

They kept an eye out for any signs of the women but it became apparent quickly that they had ridden straight through. Farkas’ worry deepened considerably as they reined their horses in at the mouth of the cave. He couldn’t place his finger on it but something felt off. Sliding from his mount, he thumped heavily to the ground and tied his horse to a nearby branch, glancing around as he did. The women’s horses were nowhere to be seen.

“Come on,” he tossed over his shoulder to Vilkas impatiently. She was in there but it was silent, too silent for his liking.

“Slow down Farkas,” Vilkas reprimanded as he placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “I want to find them as quickly as you do but we must be cautious. We can’t help them if we’re dead.” Following the direction he pointed, he saw the trip wire that had been set. Paling slightly, he nodded to his brother and carefully stepped over the wire. He needed to be more careful and focused. He berated himself as he stepped into the cave slowly. He was prepared for anything but the sight before him as he rounded the curve. The scent of freshly spilt blood hit him like a stone wall. It was everywhere. Bodies littered the floor around a once white tree and blood decorated the walls. He was no stranger to death but this was a massacre. Alyria and Aela couldn’t have done all of this alone. Farkas lifted his nose and tried to make out a scent he recognized but it was no use. There were too many scents, too fresh.

“Anything,” he asked quietly as his eyes scanned the area quickly. Finally, he saw movement in the corner and drew his sword. Vilkas looked at him and he nodded in the direction of the movement. Slowly, they approached it. Crouching in preparation for an attack, Farkas cocked his head curiously as he heard a grunt and an annoyed huff.

“Any day now meat brain,” she called weakly but with her usual bite. Rushing forward they both pulled the bodies that lay on top of her two of which were werewolves, causing her to gasp in pain. Aela laid in a pool of blood, some of it obviously not hers, and covered in claw and bite marks. Two more werewolf carcasses lay nearby but no Alyria. Worry set in heavily on Farkas’ mind. Where was she? “There were too many of them,” she explained quietly as they pulled her up and away from the mass. She leaned her head on Farkas’ shoulder as Vilkas uncorked a healing potion and tilted her head back to let her drink. Her werewolf blood had her healing already but the potion helped considerably. Standing, somewhat on her own, Aela gripped her injured side and peered through her swollen eye at the twins after Vilkas gave her his cloak and they had lead her outside. “Werewolves,” she explained with a grimace as Farkas lowered her onto a boulder outside. “Kira knew one of them. They attacked everyone but her and then they took her.”

Farkas began to pace as Aela told them what had happened. Someone had taken her? A low growl escaped him as his anger rose. “She knew them? How,” he asked as he stilled and face the battered woman. If they harmed one hair on her head he would rip them to shreds.

“I don’t know,” Aela replied in exhaustion before grimacing again. “All she said was “You” before we embraced the wolf to fight them. There were six of them before. I got two of the bastards but The Hand plus the wolves...” She shook her head sadly. “She was alive when they pulled her away from me and took me down. I only had one potion on me and it was enough to keep me alive but we need to find her and soon!”

Farkas’ eyes steadily began to glow with rage as he felt his wolf stir restlessly. He needed to find her! What were they doing to her while they stood here and talked about it. “I agree. We should start looking now.”

Vilkas’ brows knitted together as he pieced together the information. “Could he have been the werewolf she ran into,” he muttered as his mind turned over the information. They hadn’t smelled nor heard a sign since the night of the run in but it could be plausible. Glancing up he noticed the others staring at him.

“Does it really matter at this point Vilkas,” Farkas practically shouted. “She needs us to find her not put together a puzzle!” He growled low in his throat and began to pull off his armor. “Fuck it, I’ll find her myself!” Throwing his armor away from him in a rage, he stomped away from them as he began his transformation, ignoring their words. He tore through the pain and began to sniff the ground for any fresh tracks. After a few minutes of false leads he found it. He could smell her and the wolves that took her. Giving a fierce growl, he bounded after them with his nose on the track and murder in his eyes as the others mounted and followed as quickly as they could. _Hold on Alyria, just hold on…_

 


End file.
